


Kiss

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "pulling you in for a kiss with a scarf"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fastestmanalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/gifts).



> previously posted on tumblr (@flashsvibe)

“Please tell me why we’re taking a stroll this late at night,” Barry grumbles as he leans his body against Cisco’s as they walk down a gravely path. He has his hands in his pockets, pulling them out to adjust his scarf every so often to cover the lower half of his face.   


Cisco nudges his shoulder against Barry’s, letting out a small chuckle. “It’s supposed to be romantic, dude,” he tells him, looking down at the tablet he’s carrying with him. “I also wanted to test out the temperature so I can work on some special winter clothes for you. The weather does seem to affect you, having super speed and all.” 

Barry mutters something else under his breath, but Cisco doesn’t catch it. He’s pretty much used to his boyfriend’s frequent complaining about the cold weather. Then again, he knows that Barry’s been pretty nervous about the upcoming holidays lately. 

It would be Barry’s first time meeting Cisco’s entire family--not that Cisco is too thrilled about it, either, but still. If they spend one day with them, Cisco wouldn’t have to speak to them for (hopefully) several weeks. Or months, if he’s lucky.

“Cisco...” Barry says quietly, slowly coming to a stop near a park bench. “Can we sit?”   


Nodding, Cisco takes Barry by the hand and they sit close together. “What’s up, Bar?” he asks, looking over at him. He can’t help but smile fondly at the way his boyfriend is adjusting his scarf so that his mouth is showing. 

Barry takes a breath before he begins to speak. “What if your family hates me?” 

“Babe, they’re gonna _love_ you,” Cisco tells him, his heart breaking a little at his boyfriend’s doubtful expression. He gives Barry’s hand a squeeze, hopefully giving him some reassurance. “I promise, they’re really excited to meet you.” 

“What if I say something stupid?” Barry asks, sighing. “What if I trip on my own damn feet--and you know I will--and break some super expensive? What if Dante doesn’t approve of me? What if--”   


“Barry.” Cutting him off, Cisco grabs his boyfriend by the scarf and he pulls him in, kissing him hard and firm. Which definitely shuts Barry up. 

As they melt against each other, Cisco deepens the kiss, gripping tightly onto Barry’s scarf. He makes sure to pour every ounce of love and reassurance into the kiss--which works, fortunately, when he starts to feel Barry smile against his lips. 

When they finally pull apart, Cisco lets out a breathy laugh when he sees a single snowflake sitting on his boyfriend’s nose. Barry rubs his nose against Cisco’s, making a face before they’re both looking up into the sky. 

Snow is gently falling onto them now, making the night sky even more beautiful to watch. Barry and Cisco both smile fondly as they look back at each other, before Barry lets out a small sneeze. 

“Dude, can we get back inside now?” Barry asks, and they get up from the bench, adjusting his scarf once more. “I seriously don’t wanna catch a cold and die.”   


Cisco chuckles, rolling his eyes at his rather dramatic boyfriend. He takes his hand and they begin to make their way back to Cisco’s place in minutes, the both of them standing on the front porch to watch the snowfall for a bit. 

“Hey, Cisco?” Barry says, his voice quiet.   


Cisco glances up at him with a questioning look. “Yeah, Bar?” 

Without another word, Barry is grabbing Cisco’s own scarf and pulling him in for a sweet kiss, sighing into it. There’s nothing Cisco loves more than being able to kiss his best friend--as if they were always meant to kiss, as if they were always meant to be together. 

“Thanks,” Barry whispers when he breaks the kiss, “for being so awesome and cool.”   


“Anytime, babe,” Cisco laughs, before he’s being pulled back in for another kiss.   



End file.
